


Stay alive for me

by Ri_Stark



Category: mark fischbach - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 15:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_Stark/pseuds/Ri_Stark
Summary: Reader is considering self harm but Mark is there to get them through it.Readers gender is not specified
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Reader, Mark Fischbach/You, Markiplier/Reader, Markiplier/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Stay alive for me

You sigh and lean back against the bath tub. Your sleeves are pulled down exposing the scars on your arms and you grip onto the razor blade in your hand. You bring it to your arm but hesitate. Mark would be upset if you did this. You know he would. It had been months since you last hurt yourself. When Mark had seen the scars on your arms he made you promise you would come to him when you felt like you needed to hurt yourself and so far you'd kept your promise. But here you were again. Mark was in his recording room and you didn't want to disturb him whilst he was working. It wasn't fair on him or his fans. You were just a burden on him. He would be better off without you.

"Y'N?"

You feel yourself jump at Marks voice. You'd been so lost in thought that you hadn't heard the bathroom door open.

"Mark! I..I.."

You feel the panic bubble up in your chest, there was no way to hide what you'd been considering. You feel the tears you'd been holding in start to spill down your cheeks.

You look down at the floor, not able to bring yourself to look at him.

"I'm sorry".

Mark comes into view as he comes to sit in front of you. You feel him take the blade from your hand and he throws it across the room away from you. Mark wraps his arms around you and pulls you into his lap. You bring your arms around him and bury your face in his neck, tears continuing to fall as Mark holds you close to him.

There's silence for a few moments as you hold each other and then Mark begins to hum. You feel a wave of calm wash over you as he begins to sing quietly.

"Stay alive, stay alive for me, you will die, but now your life is free. Take pride in what is sure to die"


End file.
